hey_whats_up_boyesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shawn Hunter
Shawn Patrick Hunter is the deuteragonist of Hey What's Up Boy and is now a recurring character on Hey What's Up Girl. Shawn's troublemaker attitude and popularity is often used as a foil to Cody's awkwardness and neurotics. Shawn often did poorly in school, going as far as skipping school on multiple occasions. Shawn went most of his life without proper parental figures as his step-mother Virna (his biological mother was a stripper and left soon after he was born) ran away and his father Chet pursued her, leaving Shawn. Later in the series Shawn met Angela Moore, his first long-term girlfriend. Personality Throughout the series Shawn was shown to be a troublemaker, giving him a "bad boy" reputation and a popularity boost. He is a good friend to Cody and tries to be a good brother to Jack. Compared to Cody, Shawn usually has an opposite opinion, view, and personality. Of all the characters, he seems to be the one put through the most loss (including his girlfriend, Angela, and his father, Chet, who left him, and died shortly after coming back). Shawn is often seen wearing his leather jacket. Character History Shawn Hunter was born to Chet Hunter and an unnamed stripper, who left Chet and Shawn shortly after giving birth. Eventually his father fell in love with and married a woman named Virna, giving Shawn a mother. Shawn also has a half brother named Jack (Jack is Chet's son). Season One In the first season, Shawn is shown to be the best friend of Cody. The subject of his family is slightly touched upon, focusing mainly on the difficulty of his father being laid off and unable to give Shawn presents for Christmas, or have him buy lunch at school. Season Two Entering high school (7th grade), Shawn gains a reputation around school for being a player, and becomes one of the most popular kids in seventh grade. Shawn's mother, Virna, abandons him and leaves him homeless. His father, Chet, takes off after her, leaving Shawn alone. Shawn moves in with the Matthews', but doesn't take well to following their rules, and runs away. This gets him in trouble with the law, as he was planning on vandalizing the school. The cops drop him off with his teacher, Jonathan Turner, who lets him stay the night. Back at the Matthews', it's revealed that Chet will not be returning for a while. Alan and Amy tell Chet that they can't take care of Shawn forever. Shawn overhears, and feeling unwanted by everyone, he decides to run away. Jonathan then offers for Shawn to come and live with him, and Shawn accepts. Season Three Shawn is adapting well to living with Mr. Turner, and having a constant authority figure in his life. But as time passes, he begins to feel like a guest in his home, and runs away to go to Europe for self discovery. Cody talks him out of it, and while Shawn agrees, he still feels lonely. To get rid of the feeling, he buys a pet pig to replace Cody (after he starts spending more time with Kelsey ) as his best friend. Kelsey is outraged and demands that Shawn return the pig. He is hesitant, but in the end, Shawn realizes it's the right thing to do. Kelsey confesses that she does care about him and would like to be his friend. Throughout the season, Shawn dates more and more girls, until a nice girl stands up to him and dumps him. Shawn is in shock, and Cody and Kelsey tell him that he needs to stop fooling around with so many different girls, and commit. He attempts to, but fails. In the season finale, Chet returns, and asks Shawn to move back in with him. Shawn, thinking his home life is finally repaired, is overjoyed and agrees Season Four Shawn and Cody discover that Virna is back in town, and try to convince her to move back in. She tells them that she will, only if Chet changes his behavior, and he promises to do so. Shawn's depression is finally lifted, his family back together. However, when his father gets a job as the school janitor, and Shawn gets bullied because of it, it causes more problems. He goes to talk to his mother, and she tells him that is proud of Chet. Shawn accepts this, but Chet quits to keep from embarrassing him. Even though Virna has promised to stay, she leaves her family again for unexplained reasons. We see Shawn become affected by this when he starts feeling like a failure, and joins a cult to try to 'feel' something. But when Mr. Turner goes into a coma, Shawn is forced to re-evaluate himself, and leaves the cult. Season Five In the season premiere, Shawn's half brother, Jack returns after being absent from his life. Shawn does not take well to this, but Cody convinces him to try to get along,with Jack since he is Eric's roommate. Following this, Chet kicks Shawn out, and demands that he go and live with Jack. Sometime during this, Chet skips town again, leaving an underage Shawn on his own once more. After Kelsey mentions to Shawn that he needs to start getting serious, he and Cody find the purse of an unnamed girl. Shawn sets out a mission to find the girl, and her interests force him to realize that he does want an intellectual relationship, and not just a physical one. He falls in love with Angela Moore, and the two date for the majority of season 5. They get into a fight, when Shawn starts drowning his sorrows in alcohol, and pushes Angela in anger. He apologizes, and their friendship is resolved. They break up for a short while when Shawn's exes tie him up out of revenge. He tells them that he didn't mean to hurt them like he did, and while Angela is impressed, it doesn't do much for them. The two get back together sometime before prom. Shawn worries that he will not graduate high school, and while Kelsey helps him study, he only passes by a few points. Season Six Shawn gets scared of his serious relationship with Angela, and breaks up with her. Cody and Kelsey try to get them back together once learning that they are still in love with each other. Shawn's father Chet comes back to town and promises to stay but Shawn doesn't believe him because he has made that promise so many times before only to take off again, During an argument with Shawn, Chet suffers a heart attack and is rushed to the hospital. Shawn manages to make amends with Chet before he dies. A few days later, while cleaning out his dad's trailer, Shawn finds a letter to Chet from Jack's stepfather and discovers that Chet went to him for help to pay for Shawn's college fund and is outraged because he is not one to receive charity, but eventually realizes that Jack's stepfather was trying to help. Shawn then decides to go on a road trip and takes Cody along with him, the two stop at a truck stop where Chet frequently stopped at and discovers that his dad was proud of him and talked about him a lot. Shawn then reveals that he will not be returning and convinces Cory to let him go, Shawn is then visited by the ghost of his dad and Chet tells Shawn that he will always be with him and Shawn drives off to his uncertain future. A few days later, Shawn returns when Cody's younger brother Joshua is born premature and may not survive, Shawn tells Joshua about all the good things in life: Family and Friends. Future Shawn was the third person who held Cody and Kelsey daughter, Riley, after she was born. He moved away from New York the day after her birth and went on to become a writer and a photographer for a travel magazine. He forms a bond of sorts with Riley's best friend, Maya, as they both have a lot in common. Both have had rough upbringings, and neglectful parents now he has a great relationship with and now he and her mum Katy are dating. Relations *Son of Chet Hunter. *Half-brother to Jack Hunter. *Step-son of Virna Hunter (nee Cordini) *Step brother to Eddie via The Pink Flamingo Kid (Eddie is Virna's son) *Brother of Stacy Hunter (character no longer exists) via "Cory's Alternative Friends" *Nephew of Mike Hunter *Grandson of Gertie Hunter *Biological son of an unknown stripper. *Best friend to Cody Matthews *Best friend of Kelsey Lawrence-Matthews *Friend and ex-boyfriend of Angela Moore *Father figure to Maya Hart *Dating Katy Hart